moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
AK47
The AK47 is an assault rifle that appears in Modern Combat: Sandstorm, Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus and Modern Combat: Domination. The AK47 is an extremely common weapon, being used by the majority of all enemy forces in both games. Modern Combat: Sandstorm Campaign In Modern Combat: Sandstorm, the AK47 is a common weapon, used by almost every enemy, though, like all weapons, the player must find it in a Weapons Crate to use it. The AK47 is a close-to-mid range weapon with medium power, but high shot spread, limiting its effective range drastically. The average power of each individual shot, however, still makes it good for taking on groups of enemies, especially in missions like A Nuke Too Far, where the confined spaces can easily work to the player's advantage. While actual recoil is very little, the iron sights visually move back and forth which can clutter the view and make long range targeting more difficult. In larger areas, the MN106 may be a better choice. Multiplayer The AK47 is available by selecting the Long Range class in Multiplayer. It is suitable as protection when moving from place to place in between sniping, though it does not have the range to effectively deal with opponents beyond close range. Its medium damage makes it well-suited for a run-n'-gun style of play, and many players forego the iron sights, opting for quicker movement to overwhelm opponents. Gallery AK-47_MC1.png|Viewmodel AK-47_Iron_Sights_MC1.png|Iron sights See also Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus The AK47 returns in Modern Combat 2, albeit with a different look, and a drastically different "feel" to the rifle. It has a new updated set of iron sights which are more open and feature tritium to assist in aiming. The firing sound has been changed, the rate of fire has increased, and like all weapons in Modern Combat 2, recoil has been added, giving the AK47 moderate recoil. Campaign The AK47 is extremely common in the campaign, with the majority of enemies using the weapon. With its high damage, 30 round magazine, and high rate of fire, it fufills a close-quarters role well, and by firing in bursts, can be used for mid-to-long range shots, though the MN106 is better suited for this, if the player can aquire one. Multiplayer The AK47 and its variants are less common online in Modern Combat 2, mostly due to the dramatic difference in levels between unlocking them. This, and due to the MN106 and its different models being seen by most players as superior, means that the AK47 is an uncommon weapon online. The AK47 features a high rate of fire, moderate recoil and sway, and medium shot spread, making it well suited for close-to-mid range combat. Burst firing at longer ranges can be effective, but the AK47 is much more suited for a fast paced, run-n'-gun style of play, thanks to its high mobility and very high damage per second in close-quarters combat. The AK47 is unique in this respect, as it is an assault rifle that plays more like a submachine gun, the MP5 especially. It features more damage, a higher rate of fire and higher mobility than its counterpart, the MN106, though at the cost of accuracy. It is a good, balanced starting weapon, though new players may be frustrated at the lack of accuracy. This version of the rifle takes 5-9 body shots or 2-4 headshots, depending on range. Skills that affect the accuracy of the gun are recommended. AK-47 Silenced Unlocked at level 52, this version of the AK47 features an attached Suppressor. The rifle's stats increase dramatically, specifically the accuracy, giving it roughly the same accuracy as a basic or Red Dot MN106, though with much higher damage. The Silenced model takes 4-7 body shots or 2-3 head shots to kill, depending on range, and is overall one of the best weapons available in multiplayer. AK47 Gold Unlocked at level 72, the AK47 Gold is the final unlock in Modern Combat 2's multiplayer. This rifle is extremely powerful, requiring 2-3 body shots or 1 headshot to kill. The AK47 Gold has a built-in 30% damage boost, and as such is one of the most powerful weapons available in the game, rivaling the Dradonitch. This rifle is considered to be a sort of status symbol for players, due to the immense amount of play time required to unlock it. Often equipped with another +20% Assaults Damage perk, the AK47 Gold is often used at Facility, for its immense power in close-quarters. The AK47 Gold can be found in Act 3 "The Great Escape Pt. 2" within the area where Downs radios for help. Trivia * The AK is named AK47 and AK47 Gold in the armory, but AK-47 in the help screen. Also, the AK-47 Silenced differs in writing style. Due to these inconsistencies, spelling it either "AK47" or "AK-47" is generally acceptable. Gallery AK-47_MC2.png|The AK47's appearance in first-person. MC2-AK47-world.jpg|World model of the stock AK AK-47_Silenced_MC2.png|The silenced AK AK-47_Iron_Sights_MC2.png|Iron sights MC2-Gold AK47-fp.jpg|The gold AK MC2-Gold AK47-ads.jpg|Iron sights of the golden AK image.jpeg|The MC1 model of the AK-47 lying on the weapon crate, as seen in Tracking the Supplier pt. 2 See also Modern Combat: Domination The AK-47 appears in Modern Combat: Domination. It is comparable to the MN106, though having less accuracy and a slower reload time, with the trade off of better damage. It is unlocked at Level 1. Gallery AK-47.png|The AK47's appearance in first-person. AK-47 Aiming down the Sight.png|Iron sight AK-47 Reloading.png|Reloading Category:Modern Combat: Sandstorm Weapons Category:Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Weapons Category:Modern Combat: Domination Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles